


Ten were the commandments

by itsalwayssunnyintaubate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalwayssunnyintaubate/pseuds/itsalwayssunnyintaubate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lemme make you come, Sam… wanna feel it…” Dean punctuates his words with a few harder thrusts, speeding his hand on Sam’s cock. “Let me take care of you, c’mon…”<br/>Take care of Sammy. Commandment number one.</p>
<p>I wanted to write sex, so I did. No plot or context or spoilers here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten were the commandments

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language, so if you spot any mistakes, please let me know.

Ten were the commandments. Ten orientations on what to do, what to not do.  How to live your life and not be a total asshole, basically.

And that according to the bible, mostly. And, as far as he knows, most religions have their own commandments, anyway.  Christianity worries a whole lot about marriage and stuff while the Hare Krishnas speak mostly of love and respect, but Dean’s never been one to do well with institutionalized authority, anyway.

He has one commandment, though. Not ten, you see. He doesn’t need ten. Just the one.

Take care of Sammy.

Ten, nevertheless, is the number he starts counting backwards from. Concentrating as hard as he can, because nothing in the world could prepare him to this reality… To the slow drag and the suffocating pressure of Sam’s body around his cock, Sam’s hips undulating under his hands, sliding back seemingly without his brother’s knowledge. Ten, nine, eight and so on is where Dean finds himself as if it’s his only chance of lasting more than five seconds inside his brother.

His baby brother.

_Take care of Sammy_ …

“Christ, Dean… just do it…”

Lust crowds around the back of Dean’s eyes, inside his very bones, but he tries do reign it in. He can’t hurt Sammy, as much as he wants to just slam inside and pound away, he can’t... can’t hurt him, and yet here he is, inching his way into his little brother’s body. Regret, thick and acidic, burns the back of Dean’s throat even as he buries himself completely inside tight heat, breathing like he just ran a marathon.

“Move…” Sam asks in a hoarse and pleading murmur. Dean feels Sam’s strong hands reaching back, pulling at his hip and grabbing his ass as firmly as he can, drenched in sweat like they both are. “Please…”

Sam needs to say no more. His words echo somewhere deep inside Dean, inside that hidden place where he’s programmed to respond to Sam, anytime, anything he needs… he withdraws and shoves back inside, letting out a grunt that sounds almost pained.

“Sammy…”

“Don’t stop…” Sam asks and Dean wasn’t going to, ever. He can’t, not anymore. Every fucking wall he built crashes down around them and he’s moving, taking a firmer hold of Sam’s hips and slamming into him. The ragged sounds of their breathing and moist skin slapping against skin fills the room along with the bed protesting against their movements, _screech, screech_ that should be annoying, but Dean’s way past caring now.

It’s crazy, really, how they’ve been building up to this. Giving themselves over for the other, to the other, all these years, and they’ve finally came to this. Random case, anonymous motel, nothing else needed but a break from all the messed up shit with angels and demons for them to fall into bed together. Aside from the supernatural bad guy of the week, things have been pretty quiet, and Dean all of a sudden couldn’t stop thinking about the way Sam’s fingers felt on his skin on the brief seconds they allowed themselves to touch each other. Sam, on the other hand, almost couldn’t keep his hands to himself, on these weird days, and it just happened. Easy as breathing.

The sun is still shining outside, filtering through the open curtains and making Sam’s skin shine golden like a dream under Dean’s hands.

“So good…” Sam speaks like a sin, his hips undulating back every time Dean bucks forward, and Dean can’t help but agree:

“Fuckin’ perfect, Sammy…” and it still sounds like an understatement. “You feel so good, little brother…”

Sam arms give out under him, then, and he sobs Dean’s name against the mattress, his spine a sinuous curve leading from strong shoulders to an ass that feels made just to take Dean’s cock.

“Tell me, Sammy… tell me how you want it…” Dean teases, slowing down his movements but still keeping his grip tight on Sam’s waist.

“Get off…” it’s Sam’s answer as he struggles against Dean’s hold a little, sending cold dread through his older brother’s body. Dean freezes for a second, thinking he did something wrong, but then Sam’s turning around, shifting his legs so Dean slides out in a tortuously tight drag but one of Sam’s ankles end up on Dean’s shoulder and Sam is not running away so it should be fine.

What’s not fine is the way Sam’s eyes seem to burn holes into the sweaty skin of Dean’s chest, making his heart stutter even though they’ve been, seconds before, as intimate as it gets. Dean is frozen on the spot, thunderstruck, as Sam reaches towards him with confident hands, trailing his fingers from the space right above Dean’s heart, fingertips dancing across the sensitive skin of his abdomen and reaching lower, tangling with the coarse hair right above his cock and stopping as if asking a question.

A shudder shakes Dean’s entire shape, starting on his neck and making goosebumps break all over his skin. His breath leaves his lungs in a shaky exhale and that seems to be all the answer Sam needs. A firm and sure grip envelops Dean’s cock and Dean feels himself being tugged closer, but he just waits.

Sam is staring at his brother’s face as if mesmerized, squeezing Dean’s cock between his fingers, sliding up and down his length and Dean feels so close to the edge, already. He bites his lower lip and has to close his eyes. Sam lets out this needy moan, voice rough and fucked up in all the right ways, and his fingers are all slick on Dean’s cock, pressing the head right against his stretched hole.

And Dean tries to wait for the go ahead, he really tries, feeling Sam’s rim catching on his cock head, hot and hungry, but then Sam whimpers:

“Dean…”

And Dean turns into a machine, then, he doesn’t have any remote semblance of control anymore. He grips Sam’s thighs with both hands and dives forward, burying himself completely inside his brother and letting his whole weight push him forward, his face smashed against Sam’s chest, and Sam rewards him with the sweetest sounds, bitten off curses and pleading moans. Sam’s hands are everywhere, grabbing Dean’s ass, scratching his back. It’s the most exquisite thing Dean’s ever experienced, his baby brother squirming in his arms, rubbing his hard cock against his stomach and pressing up for more of Dean’s length.

Dean licks Sam everywhere he can reach, sucking his nipples one at a time, biting softly, and one of Sam’s huge hands grabs his head, fingers catching and holding his short hair without pulling him away. If anything, Sam’s pulling him closer, legs pressing around Dean’s waist, closing like a bear trap. Dean’s gonna lose it, and he’s gonna lose it fast.

Dean laps at the sweat at the hollow of Sam’s throat and moves on to kiss the side of his neck, overwhelmed by the taste and smell of Sam, all masculine and rough, musk and dust, and yet so familiar.

“Dean… God, you feel so good…” Sam’s voice says against Dean’s ear, warm breath ticking the sensitive skin. Dean can feel Sam’s lips brushing against his ear, painting sin and heat inside his head. “You’re so deep…”

Dean thrusts in harder, slower, savoring the way Sam’s body swallows him and tries to pull him back in every time he withdraws.

“Sammy…” Dean never stops moving and even as he’s running out of breath, running out of time, he says: “So sweet, little brother… You’re gonna be the death of me, I swear…”

And Sam practically arches against him, rubbing against all the right places, giving back as good as he’s getting, his right hand gripping and pushing at the smooth globes of Dean’s ass, digging his fingers into the meat, and his left hand in a trembling grip around the back of Dean’s neck. Dean feels Sam deliberately squeezing around his cock as if to prove a point, and Dean has to slide his hand between their bodies, fisting Sam’s cock in a sure grip, decided to win whatever this thing is. Sam’s got moves, but so does Dean, smoothing his hand over Sam’s cock for a second before rubbing circles with his thumb right under the head, spreading slick all around.

Sam’s wet all over his stomach already, precome dribbling from his cock all over Dean’s fingers, making his movements slick and perfect and Dean’s mouth is watering, he wants to taste but he can’t find it in himself to stop what they’re doing right now, Sam’s body constricting even more around him.

“Don’t… I’m too close…” Sam begs even as he bucks in Dean’s grip and Dean understands, really. He doesn’t want it to be over yet, neither. But oh does he want to see Sam come apart under him.

“Let me…” Dean asks, shifting his legs so that he can press against the most sensitive spot inside his brother while just barely moving, his hand on Sam’s cock sliding up and down, fingers trailing and catching on the wet – oh, god, so wet, so deliciously tempting – cockhead. Dean’s almost sitting up, now, looking at Sam under his body, all spread out and flushed pink. He knows he probably doesn’t look much better, but he also doubts he would ever look as tempting as Sam does right now.

Thighs spread open, cock hard and flushed, wet in Dean’s grip, the fat head sliding in and out of Dean’s fist as Dean thrusts lazily forward. Sam’s hands are closed right above Dean’s knees, muscles bulging on his arms as he stretches and strains to bring Dean even harder inside him. Sam’s eyes are reduced to shiny slits, dark and hungry, wet lashes tiny triangles around his eyes, his face flushed and shining with sweat and his mouth dropped open, teeth bared like a majestic wild beast, his quick breath coming out in tiny sighs and moans.

Despite how much Sam looks like a fucking offering right now, pleading with every inch of his body, Dean feels like he’s the one begging:

“Lemme make you come, Sam… wanna feel it…” Dean punctuates his words with a few harder thrusts, speeding his hand on Sam’s cock. “Let me take care of you, c’mon…”

Take care of Sammy. Commandment number one.

“Fuck, Dean…” Sam’s hands are scrambling away from Dean’s legs, grabbing at the white sheets on the bed for more leverage and panting with frustration. Dean slides almost all the way out and slams back in and Sam arches off the bed, hands rising up to grab at the edge of the mattress and now that he’s got a good grip on it, thick veins on his forearms standing out, Sam is slamming back into Dean’s thrusts and bucking forward into Dean’s hand. “Yeah, just like that… fuck, your fuckin’ hands…”

Dean can only move with him and watch and Sam fucks himself on his big brother’s cock, squeezing and trailing his fingers up and down Sam’s length as an expert would a guitar.

“You like my hands?” Dean asks in what he intends to sound like an amused voice but sounds only breathless and needy.

“I like all of you…” Sam breathes very truthfully but it only sounds dirty as he’s rotating his hips to thrust his cock through the ring of Dean’s finger and fuck back into his cock. “I love you…”

Dean braces forward more forcefully, then, providing Sam’s body as well as his own with what they crave, harder and faster, Sam’s erection like heated metal in his hand, sliding between his fingers smoothly and flawlessly.

“Dean… I’m gonna come…” Sam warns him, and Dean can almost feel now, Sam’s legs freezing around his hips.

“Yeah, do it…” Dean tells him, his rhythm stuttering but it doesn’t matter anymore. Sam’s cock is pulsing in his hand like a second heartbeat. “Let me see you…”

Sam closes his eyes and lets out a sound that is agonizing and hurt, his mouth a perfect ‘o’ shape. Wet warmth spreads over Dean’s fingers and Dean can’t hold back anymore. He lets go of Sam’s cock as he’s still pulsing shyly with aftershocks and dives after his brother’s lips, kissing him deeply, sucking his tongue and moaning into his mouth. Sam’s gone all pliant under him, but that just makes it that much harder not to fuck him into the mattress as hard as he can, and Dean’s thrusts turn frantic, harder and that much faster. It’s almost by surprise that Dean’s orgasm takes him and he bites down on Sam’s lower lip, groaning deeply as if he’s never felt anything that good in his life, calling Sam’s name between clenched teeth as he spends wave after spine melting wave of his release inside his brother.

“I love you so much…” Dean whispers after letting go of Sam’s lower lip, staring in awe at his sex-drunk eyes, body still shaky with the intensity of his climax.

“I know…” is Sam’s cheeky response and Dean normally would punch him or at least shove him lightly, but what he does this time is kiss him long and deep, sliding out tortuously slow just to feel his come drip out of his brother’s used up ass into his thighs, dirty and so deliciously good it’s no wonder so many people think it’s a sin.

“Bitch…” Dean whispers as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed, waiting for the freak out that never comes, his hand resting carefully on Sam’s leg.

“Jerk.” Is Sam’s answer, quick knee-jerk reaction, but when Dean looks at him Sam is grinning like a loom, just his stupidly gorgeous little brother, hair a mess and face full of this content blush, so Dean smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really random piece, but let me know what you think of it, yeah? Any feedback is appreciated.  
> As always, I'm at ablogattheendoftheworld.tumblr.com


End file.
